Private Practice UP FOR ADOPTION!
by dance1234
Summary: Dr. Isabella Swan is a double board certified neonatal surgeon who doesn't let anyone forget it. When she moves to Los Angeles, CA to work at Oceanside Wellness Center, she re-meets Dr. Edward Cullen. Through their playful banter sparks will fly. AH
1. Prologue

**Hi there! I'm Kiana. This is just the prologue. I am only posting this because I want to see if people are interested. I am basing this off of the show Private Practice but it will not be exactly like the show. Leave feedback please.**

The decision to move on is never an easy one. Especially when one is in a comfortable position. That being said, some may have thought I would be making a rash decision by uprooting myself from Seattle Grace and relocating to a Private Practice in Los Angeles, CA. It might have been sporadic but, I was ready to turn over a new leaf. It's just harder to convince certain people that this is the wise decision for me to make. Like my boss, Dr. Webber.

"Are you sure?" He asked me for the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm sure." I assured him and walked out of his office for the last time.

And just like that, my life would change forever.

**-KianaBby.**


	2. In Which We Meet Bella

**Disclaimer: I only own my own special twists to the plot line but neither Twilight, nor Private Practice are mine.**

**AN: I know this is really short but I just wanted to get some more of the story out there. The response I got was unexpected and I would really appreciate it if you would review. It keeps me inspired.**

**In Which We Meet Bella, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else**

**Bella's Point of View**

I awoke this morning with the temporary sense of shock from waking up in an unfamiliar place. Smiling as I realized where I was, I looked around my new room. My new bright, spacious, ocean-front house was more than I could have ever dreamed of. I got out of bed and hopped into the shower. This nice, new, luxurious shower! Yes, today might be my first day of work in a new place, but it was Santa Monica. Bright, sunny, Santa Monica, California. Nothing like I'm used to. Which is why it was perfect for me.

Dancing my way out of the shower, no seriously, dancing like "no one was watching," my towel fell. I found myself standing in front of my bay window stark naked in front of my new neighbor. Humiliated, I grabbed my towel and rushed next door to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't aware, I didn't mean to, " I stammered out not even bothering to look at the face of my new neighbor.

"It's alright, Bella." He said with a smile. How did he know my name? I looked up and nothing could stop the shock on my face as I looked into the bright blue eyes of my best friend Rosalie's ex-husband Emmett.

"Oh my God. Emmett!" He engulfed me into a huge hug before pulling me away for questioning.

"What are you doing here? I mean here, in California? Dancing naked in front of windows?" I ignored the last part of his question. His question kind of caught me off guard. He did know that I was coming to work at his practice, right? I mean he had too.

"Well Rose kind of invited me to come work at Oceanside Wellness Center and I was in need of a change of scenery so I thought, Why not? Ya know?"

"No, I didn't know." Emmett replied.

"Well, I start work today. See you there?"

"Yeah, I will definitely see you there."

With a sigh, I headed back into my house to continue getting ready. Except now I was even more nervous than before. If Emmett, Rose's ex-husband and very close business partner didn't know I was coming then I'm sure everyone else didn't. Especially Edward but that's another story. You see last time I came to visit Rose, I met Edward. And we shared this kiss. This steamy, passionate, HOT, kiss. Then I left. If I had to rate Edward Cullen on a scale from one to ten, he'd be a thousand. Based on appearances though. But once he opens that arrogant little mouth of is, you see him for the cynical, bitter person that he is.

* * *

Walking into the elevator that would shortly lead me to my fate, I had that "this is it," kind of feeling. I walked in and talked the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Isabella Swan, Rose just hired me. Is she around um...Ben?" I asked, glancing at his name tag.

"Yeah, hi Dr. Swan, one moment." I see Rose coming from around the corner with her entourage (aka my new co workers) around her. They were all showing signs of disapproval because she hired me.

"You hired someone?" One asked.

"You know we have to vote!" Another one added.

"You know this isn't fair, we all own a part of this practice." Another piece of commentary, this one coming from Emmett.

"Well you know what," Rose started, "I own 55% of this practice."

"Look Rosie, if you wanted to get back at me for some unknown reason, don't take it out on the practice, you said we'd act professional here. " Emmett said, unusually sad for him.

"You know what, I am standing here." I added, kind of quietly I may say. My comment went ignored.

I can already feel it, this is going to be a LONG day.


	3. Adoption

I am putting this story up for adoption. I really like this story and the content, I just don't think that I am capable of finishing it.

If you're interested in adopting this story, PM me and we'll get to talking.

:)

Love, Kiana


End file.
